


Revenge against fanatics

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bieber's music is a cause of death, Crack, Do not harass people, Fanatics suck, Gen, Hilarious, for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: The author unleashes brutal vengeance on the toxic section of the MCU fandom for harassing him.





	Revenge against fanatics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts).

> Disclaimer: I do not own Deadpool or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Originally, I was going to do this if I got harassed anymore but then I decided- "Eh! Screw it! Let's just do it!" It'd be fun and after the harassment this week, I really need to write something for fun.

A group of fanatics were laughing together after having harassed Aragorn II Elessar to appeal to their egos. One of them was called 'Sucks' and there was another called 'Different Guy.' There was also a couple there. One of them was called Foolrod and the other was called K-bitch.

And then there was an explosion as the doors burst open and Wade Wilson stood there, "Look at you morons stroking your egos after all the harassment you have done."

"Aragorn deserves it!" Sucks said, "He is a pathetic Nicolas Cage loving loser and his story sucks donkey balls. The story should be called 'Sucking Captain Hypocrite's dick."

"And why should a Nicolas Cage lover be called pathetic exactly?" Wade asked, "Because the guy has won an Academy Award. And the hysterical stuff he does is basically a callback to the early days of film when actors used to over-exaggerate stuff. So you know nothing! And your life must be really pathetic if you spend so much time reading 55 chapters of a story you don't like. And did you forget when Steve called himself a jock for the argument at the Helicarrier? Or when Bruce called him out for trying to join the army in spite of his ailments? Or when Thor said how a sickly soldier will be a danger to his own army? And in the later chapters he is also changing his views to an extent and him and Tony are finding a balance. If you can't see that, get glasses to read!"

As Sucks shut up, Different Guy said, "That story is nothing but Tony bashing!"

Wade laughed hysterically at the bullshit he had heard and said, "If you're gonna claim that story is a Tony bashfest after Aragorn included a DELETED scene of Tony selflessly risking his life to save a kid, you should be ashamed of yourself. And I'm guessing you missed the parts where Fury, Hill, Steve and Loki were called out for stuff they did. And Wanda and Bruce as well for later chapter."

Different Guy shit up as K-bitch said, "He has no opinion of his own. He calls Thor: The Dark World boring because his friends call it boring. He should rethink and recheck himself. And he is not a leader or follower. He has no respect for elders. His account will be banned."

Wade laughed hysterically again and said, "Ah! The K-bitch! Do not make assumptions about him when you don't even know him. He didn't talk about this movie to most people for about 2 years. And when he did talk to someone about this movie for the first time, that guy actually liked the movie and Aragorn said the movie was boring. So that makes your statement invalid. As for rethinking and rechecking, take your own advise maybe. Your grammar is the worst I have ever seen. You should be lucky he is making you use proper English in this story. And considering you're a 24 year old in the US, you should be ashamed for having such bad English as it is your first language. The guy is an outspoken defender of the TASM movies, Howard the Duck and some other stuff so that makes your statement invalid again. He has respect for elders. You're older than him yes, but you behave like an 8-year old so you don't deserve respect from anyone. And his account probably gets reported a lot by fanatics and it is still here so it won't be banned."

K-bitch shut up as Foolrod said, "He can't get it through his thick skull that the later seasons of Smallville are good. And he doesn't write anything about it even after I asked him."

"First of all, you're not asking, you're hounding. And have you ever heard of an opinion?" Wade asked and Foolrod shut up.

Wade then threw a gun to the ground.

"What's that for?" K-bitch asked.

"We all know you can't die." Different Guy said.

"The gun only has 4 bullets. One for each of you." Wade told them.

They all laughed hysterically and Sucks said, "You suck too if you think we will kill ourselves."

"Well, you have no idea what Aragorn unleashed upon the toxic section of the Arrowverse fandom. Now it's time to unleash the same thing on the toxic section of the MCU fandom." Wade said as a monotonous tune played in the background.

"Oh whoa!"

Everyone turned to see who had come.

"Oh whoa!"

They hung their jaws at what they saw. It was Justin Bieber! He walked into plain sight.

"Oh whoa!"

Sucks, Different Guy, K-bitch and Foolrod gasped as they looked at Bieber with wide eyes. A smile came over Wade's face as the dreaded music came at last.

"You know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there!"

As the monotonous tune started to accompany the pubescent screeching, shock turned to disgust amongst the fanatics. Sucks begged Bieber to stop as everyone covered their ears. The torment didn't stop.

"You are my love, you are my heart. And we would never ever ever be apart."

They all were disgusted by the music and started sweating. They had no idea this was what they would get for their harassment.

"Are we an item? Girl, quit playing. We're just friends, what are you saying? Say there's another and look right in my eyes. My first love broke my heart for the first time. And I was like..."

Wade braced himself for impact, a smug grin coming over his face. The four stopped begging, sensing something about to happen.

"Baby, baby, baby, oooh! Like baby, baby, baby, nooo! Like baby, baby, baby, oooh! I thought you'd always be mine!"

At this point, chaos spread among them as they all screamed and ran around in horror, begging Bieber to stop and shouting but the torment didn't stop.

"Baby, baby, baby, oooh! Like baby, baby, baby, nooo! Like baby, baby, baby, oooh! I thought you'd always be mine!"

Sucks fell to his knees and cried for Bieber to stop as the other three started sobbing, their brains ravaged and startled by the cancerous music.

"Oh for you, I would have done whatever. And I just can't believe we ain't together."

At this point, Bieber started dancing too as Sucks fell back in horror and the other three cried louder while Wade cackled mercilessly.

"And I wanna play it cool. But I'm losin' you. I'll buy you anything. I'll buy you any ring."

K-bitch cried, saying she didn't want any ring. Different Guy crawled back in horror on seeing Bieber's dance moves.

"And I'm in pieces, baby fix me. And just shake me, 'til you wake me from this bad dream."

Bieber shook himself as he said that and they screamed loudly, crying louder as Sucks banged his fist on the ground.

"I'm goin' down, down, down, down. And I can't just believe my first love won't be around."

Foolrod's eyes widened in horror as she and the others realized what was coming.

"And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oooh! ! Like baby, baby, baby, nooo! Like baby, baby, baby, oooh! I thought you'd always be mine!"

As Bieber continued dancing, Sucks sobbed hysterically and fell at Wade's feet, kissing and licking his boots, begging him to stop but he raised his finger and shook it mercilessly, making him cry more as he fell down.

"Baby, baby, baby, oooh! Like baby, baby, baby, nooo! Like baby, baby, baby, oooh! I thought you'd always be mine!"

The others continued crying as they crawled on the ground and Bieber did something really horrifying. He rapped Chris Ludacris Bridges' part of the song.

"When I was 13, I had my first love, there was nobody that compared to my baby. And nobody came between us or could ever come above. She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck, she woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks. She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend. She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing. And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying..."

Sucks was rolling around on the ground and shaking himself hysterically as he cried. The revenge mission claimed its first victim. Foolrod picked up the gun and shot himself through the mouth, dying.

"Baby, baby, baby oooh! Like baby, baby, baby nooo! Like baby, baby, baby oooh! I thought you'd always be mine!"

At the realization there was no escape, the three fell at Wade's feet to surrender. He almost accepted the offer when Justin repeated the chorus.

"Baby, baby, baby oooh! Like baby, baby, baby nooo! Like baby, baby, baby oooh! I thought you'd always be mine!

By now, the fanatics were traumatized by the musical massacre. And as Bieber sang this part, he scratched his ass.

Sucks screamed in horror on seeing that and picking up the gun, shot himself through the mouth, killing himself at that.

"Who's killing himself now, huh?" Wade asked and laughed hysterically as Bieber continued the song.

"Now I'm all gone. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah (now I'm all gone). Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah (now I'm all gone). Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah (now I'm all gone). Gone, gone, gone I'm gone gone."

Different Guy repeatedly slammed his head on the ground and then picking up the gun, shot himself through the mouth too.

Now only K-bitch was left.

"End it." Wade said to Bieber who changed the music.

"Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't. I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe. I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know. I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow. Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend. You could be my girlfriend until the fucking world ends. Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and. Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind. Swaggie. I'd like to be everything you want. Hey girl, let me talk to you."

K-bitch screamed loudly, horrified at the thought of Bieber being her boyfriend and picking up the gun, shot herself, spending the last bullet.

Bieber stopped and said, "Damn fanatics!"

Wade took out a briefcase and gave it to Justin, "This is the money for your performance?"

"Money? Really?" Bieber asked and Wade nodded. Bieber was shocked and relieved at the same time that he won't be killed this time.

Bieber picked up the case and asked, "Where did you get this?"

"Just did a job for Vito Corleone from The Godfather Trilogy. He gave it to me. He asked what I would use it for and I said I'd give it to Bieber." Wade said and Justin nodded.

He opened the case and sure, there was a lot of money, "Wow! So much mo-"

KABOOM!

The money hid a bomb which was rigged to explode as soon as the case was opened. And now Bieber was vaporized by the explosion. Corleone had put the bomb after learning the money would go to Bieber and told Wade of it. Wade started laughing hysterically.

"Ah ha….AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! WHAT A PUNISHMENT FOR EVERYONE HERE!"

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so much better now. I'd also like to thank everyone who has got my back against these psycho fanatics, including friends Stand with Ward and Queen, Bl4ckHunter, Chaos Sorcerer, Phillipe363 and Flashraven.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed.


End file.
